


An Indecent Proposal

by thesaddestboner



Series: In Which Sam Gagner Wakes Up a Woman [3]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe of an Alternate Universe, Crack, Edmonton Oilers, Gen, Gender or Sex Swap, Lack of Porn, New York Islanders, No Plot/Plotless, Out of Character, Silly, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 12:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesaddestboner/pseuds/thesaddestboner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John makes an indecent proposal.  Sort of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Indecent Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Technically follows [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/950201) and [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/952914) though I consider this more of a silly diversion than an actual part of the series.
> 
> I've noticed a trend in my writing lately. Uh oh, I think I tripped and fell into a rut. :|
> 
> You can find me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/thesaddestboner) and [tumblr](http://saddestboner.tumblr.com).

Sam’s in the kitchen digging through a stack of papers, looking for the Post-It note with his favorite pizza place’s address and phone number on it, when John slides in next to him at the counter and lets his hand come to rest on Sam’s hip.

Sam glances sidewards at him, papers drifting from his hands. “What are you doing?”

“I was thinking we might as well put the whole ‘woke up a woman’ thing to good use,” John says, trying to sound seductive. Sam thinks he just sounds constipated.

“Like I don’t have enough shit going on in my life right now,” Sam says, finding the Post-It note and holding it up triumphantly. “I woke up a woman almost a month ago, no one on the team’s even noticed yet, my parents are quietly freaking out, and you wanna bang me?”

John pulls his hand back and falls silent, contemplative. “Well, when you put it that way,” he says, trailing off. He plucks the Post-It from Sam’s hand. “I dunno, I was just thinking... There’s aways been something between us. Something more than just friendship.”

“You don’t like guys, though,” Sam points out. “I mean, unless there’s something you’ve been keeping from me...”

“Nah. But you’re technically not a guy. Not right now, anyway,” John says.

Sam rolls his eyes. “You know I love you and all, but I’m not into dudes either. For the record.”

“This is practically your sexual experimentation Get Out of Jail Free card,” John says, maybe looking a little too into it.

“Oh my God, listen to yourself,” Sam says, backing away from him. 

“Just saying,” John says.

“I thought you were supposed to be the brains of the operation,” Sam says. “Now you just sound like you stepped out of a bad porno.”

John sighs, shoulders flagging. “It was worth a shot.”

**Author's Note:**

> The author of this piece intends no insult, slander, or copyright infringement, and is not profiting from this work. This story is a complete work of fiction and does not necessarily reflect on the nature of the individuals featured. This is for entertainment purposes only. If you found this story while Googling your name or the names of your friends, hit the back button now.


End file.
